


February 1st

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dedicated to Monty Oum, Gen, I Wish I could've met you, RIP Monty Oum, So late at posting this is actually kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:Monty Oum was one of Beacon’s best huntsman,and one of the kindest.After an accident on a mission took his life,it hit everyone hard.</p>
<p>Especially Ren,who owes his life to the man.</p>
<p>This is one year later</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 1st

**Author's Note:**

> I'm So late at posting this to here it's almost laughable.
> 
> (Posted on my phone)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Ren!”Nora called,running to him,”It's time!”

He smiled at her.She was so full of life,so vibrant.She had been there for him since the accident and still was,here with him.

“Come on,silly”the ginger haired girl smiled,pulling on his arm “Everyone else is already there”

He smiled at her and nodded.

A year ago he had been in a battle that had cost him his voice.The claws had cut right into his neck,nearly killing him had it not been for Nora killing everything and rushing him to the nearest village,an act that saved him.

But at the cost of a friend that everyone at loved dear. The attack had left him with damaged vocal cords,however they were healing nicely as the doctors had said.

He closed his eyes in thought as he was lead along.Nora saw this and stopped.

“Ren,it wasn't your fault”she said, “He knew the risk and he took it.You know that”

Ren nodded,opening his eyes.

_You're right_ he wanted to say to her _I know_.He was a Huntsman and he knew exactly what was going to happen

But he couldn't. The words were there,he just didn't have a way to get them out.

He and Nora reached the gravesite,where they found Jaune and Pyrrha,as well as Teams RWBY and SSSN.

Upon seeing them,Jaune smiled, “Hey you guys.You made it”

Nora smiled while Ren nodded and went to the gravestone.It was smooth marble,ready to withstand the ages in years to come.

The tears fell down his cheeks. The others were in silence around him.

“ _I’m sorry_ ”the grief welled up and suddenly the sobbed words escaped his throat in a whisper.They looked at him in shock as he spoke, “ _It's been a year and I’m still sorry_ ”

“Ren...”Pyrrha bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder.He didn't acknowledge her.

“ _I..I..._ ”the sobs hurt but he knew he had to say it, “ _We all miss you so much.._.”

Everyone bowed their heads in silence.Ren bowed his as the sobs racked his form.Nora joined him as Pyrrha pulled away,nodding at her. She crouched down and leaned her head on his shoulder,until they died into quiet sobs.

“He doesn't want us to be sad”Nora spoke up after a moment, “He wants us to keep going,to keep moving forward”

“Life's pretty awesome”Ruby whispered from her spot next to Yang, “And he was right...”

The others nodded as Nora helped Ren to his feet,and one by one they left.As they did,Ruby stopped,looking back at the grave a final time,a smile creeping over her face.

“ **Monty Oum  
June 22 1981-February 1 2015**

“ _Keep moving forward and Never let anyone tell you something is impossible_ ”

"Thanks Monty,we will..."she smiled as she followed after her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to my tumblr.  
> http://ironfirewindscript.tumblr.com/post/138507463905/missing-youfebruary-1st
> 
> My art of the ending:http://ironfirewindscript.tumblr.com/post/138479066740/so-wellits-february-1stone-year-ago-today-we


End file.
